XIAOLANG little wolf
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: (complete) S&S all the way sequel to SAKURA- cherry blossom, Xiaolang has followed Shiienpo and Sakura must find a way to save him and get her body back (and no this is not going to have any malemale content to those who were worrying)
1. Insane in the Membrane

XIAOLANG- little wolf  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: All my readers, and the people who demanded a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
AN/ this is the sequel for SAKURA- cherry blossom. I hope you enjoy it :D  
  
Prologue: Insane in the Membrane  
  
Sa-ku-ra Sa-ku-ra Ya-yo-I-no So-ra-wa Mi-wa-ta-su Ka-gi-ri Ka-su-mi Ka Ku- mo-ka Ni-o-I-zo I-zu-ru Sa-ku-ra  
  
Sakura, Sakura Blossom blowing here and there; Cherry flowers pink and white, Sending forth into the air all their spring time fragrance fair; Sakura  
  
Sa-ku-ra Mi-ni Yu-ka-n  
  
Sakura Blossom bright, pink and white  
  
  
  
Sakura couldn't believe the pain that ran through her body. well spirit, she knew she was dead, she had felt herself being torn from Xiaolang as their bond dissipated. Her death had been so painful and she was still in pain 'aren't you supposed to feel nothing after you die?' she thought, the black void all around her, spinning and spiralling. Sakura was about to call out to see if anyone else was with her when she landed on a hard white floor.  
  
Looking up she sighed, she was in the place where her dreams were, that crystalline white place where that girl Cosette lived. Rolling her neck to get rid of the pain still running through her spirit she walked calmly to where she knew Cosette would be. The girl had better know what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang stood before Shiienpo, nothing was really happening, the guy was just talking about ultimate power and destroying the world. Xiaolang just stood their, his body aching for Sakura and his mind continued to flash pictures of their time together, the most recent was both of them, together in the cell where they shared their love. It hurt him so much to just think about her, her green eyes stood out the most. Shiienpo was now babbling on about taking away pain by giving it to others, it sounded plausible and so Xiaolang tried it out, picking out a random person that was walking past and allowed his magic to fly into the man and kill him. The pain abated some what but it was still there, gnawing away at his body and mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Cosette stood up once Sakura came in and ran to her, pulling her quickly to a small mirror she shushed Sakura's questions and forced her to look into the mirror. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she saw Xiaolang killing people, with his hands, with his magic, it didn't seem to bother him, he just looked so lifeless that a weight squeezed at her heart and made it hard to breath.  
  
"this cant be real" she said in a hushed voice, her knees shaking and her breath coming in short gasps. "it just cant" Cosette watched Sakura silently for a moment before placing a small white hand on her shoulder.  
  
"it is real Sakura, and you must stop him."  
  
"but how? I'm dead, my body wont take back my spirit." Cosette was quiet for a while  
  
"there is a way. to reunite the body with the spirit but it takes too long, I need you to stop Xiaolang NOW! If you don't then the whole world will be destroyed, do you understand that? Sakura, I have to place you in a different body" there was utter silence, Sakura just stood there watching Xiaolang kneel before a small child before he choked the life from her, the child's small hands grabbed at Xiaolang's strong hands but in a matter of seconds the child was dead and Xiaolang chucked it away from him as if the child had burned him. Sakura turned back to face Cosette.  
  
"if. if I stop him.. Will you be able to bring me back afterwards, back into my own body?" Cosette nodded her head, her eyes pleading with Sakura to be ok with this. "but. what if h-he kills me?" Sakura asked, her hand sweeping across the mirror to caress Xiaolang's cheek.  
  
"Sakura, I promise you, if you stop him, then you will be able to go back to your body." Sakura nodded her head in consent and waited patiently for Cosette to do whatever she had to  
  
"will it hurt?"  
  
"only a little" and then a bright flashing blue light filled Sakura's vision and she found herself opening her eyes to find that she was in the middle of a street and about to be run over by a car, using her quick reflexes Sakura jumped out of the way and rolled to the ground to stop herself from being killed. Sighing to herself she looked around, she seemed to be back in Japan 'well that's weird' she thought before checking over herself, two hands, a body, a penis, two legs, two eyes, two ea- "A PENIS?" her voice was more harsher then what her voice used to be, tears welled in her eyes and she looked around desperately, finding a store window she quickly ran to it and looked at herself in the window. There staring out at her was a boy with long blue/black hair that was tied in a braid, tanned skin, a small frown on her face and two very deep, very black eyes. Sakura placed her head to the window and breathed in and out deeply, how was she supposed to stop Xiaolang if she was a GUY? Xiaolang never liked any other guys before except for Eriol and well he hadn't really liked him all that much. 'hang on? Oh now I remember, Eriol used to be our friend, the little trickster, when I find him I'm going to kill him' Sakura caught herself and then groaned "testosterone? What more could go wrong" and then she heard it, something she really, really, really didn't want to hear  
  
"Xan Lee, are you all right?" Sakura turned to look and a rather. er. fat girl who was holding an ice cream in her hand, she clutched at his arm  
  
"er. yeah I'm fine, I think I'll go home"  
  
"oh but you promised to take me out, I'll tell mum if you don't" Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded her head. She had to find Xiaolang and soon, this persons body had NO MAGIC WHATSOEVER!  
  
~*~  
  
Nothing made sense at all, everything was just filled with pain and the only way to release it was to make others hurt just as much as he did, but it always came back, like a plague, it followed him every where and those haunting green eyes never left him.  
  
Shiienpo sat before him, talking about something or another but Xiaolang took no notice of it, he didn't care, he just wanted to get rid of the pain, that was the only reason why he followed this man, he had no idea who it was nor did he care. The man seemed to understand him, understand his need to get rid of the pain and so showed him different ways in which to kill people, some ways were more effective of releasing the pain from himself then others, but he knew it was only short lived. The cold ache was always there, just a few steps behind, but it always caught up and every time it did, it ate away at his mind every time it did.  
  
Xiaolang Li, was becoming insane..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ reasons for making Sakura go into a guys body  
  
its funny I will not have Xiaolang falling in love with another girl its funny will be a challenge for my writing skills since I am a chick and have no idea what guys go through since I have four sisters and no brothers. its funny guys have all those embarrassing things happening to them and last but not least its funny.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the prologue and the next chapter will be up shortly. Have a great day everyone 


	2. Finding Xiaolang

XIAOLANG- little wolf  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Dedicated to: Ro Ro and Nes Nes  
  
AN/ hell, its taken me FOREVER! Ok, well reason for that is SCHOOL! Umm I have one week left and then ive finished until Uni starts. So hang in there people, then ill be updating on a regular basis. Thankyou all for your reviews, I love you all *sigh* your all so nice  
  
Chapter one: Finding Xiaolang  
  
Sakura...er...Xan Lee or whatever she/he wanted to be called continued to walk around with the fat girl on her arm who Sakura decided must be you younger sister. Sakura was usually much, much more tolerable, but this girl was grating on her nerves in the worst possible way. Shuddering as the girl giddily gushed over a large pink stuffed animal that was in the window of some store, she stopped and pointed at it  
  
"will you buy me that?" Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow  
  
"no"  
  
"you have to, ill tell mum" Sakura rolled her eyes  
  
"I don't care, just-" Sakura was cut off from talking when her 'name' was called out by a bunch of boys who seemed to be around the same age as her.  
  
"don't talk to them Xan Lee, mum said your not aloud to anymore" Sakura sighed, what kind of guy was this? A mommas boy, hell she'd hit the bottom of the fish pool with this guys body.  
  
"Ahh, Xan Lee, where's your mother?" a few chuckles were heard from the group of boys, Sakura glared, her fingers were itching to grab and rip at something 'damn testosterone'  
  
"what do you want?" she asked the boy who was speaking to her, she watched him closely, he had a fighters air about him, with dark burgundy hair that flopped over his yellow eyes, and he was tall, 'Mei Lin would love him' she thought smirking. The boy who was still talking about who knows what stopped and glared at Sakura  
  
"where's my money?" Sakura shrugged  
  
"I don't know, have you lost it?" the boy growled in anger  
  
"you have it and I want it back, I lent it to you over a month ago and you promised you would give it back"  
  
Sakura sighed, as if her day couldn't get any worse, first she's killed, then she finds that she's in a boys body, who has an annoying sister, who hides behind his mum who doesn't have ANY magic and who owes someone some money 'I hate you Cosette'  
  
"how much?" the boy raised an eyebrow  
  
"are you alright Xan? Don't you even remember me? Hell, you've probably been brainwashed by your mother, its me Trae, you once best friend" Sakura just had one of those 'oh' looks about her and the red haired boy shook his head "I knew that devil woman did something to you"  
  
"hey, don't go dissing our mum!" Sakura let out a frustrated sound and glared down at the girl  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" the girl looked startled and nodded her head meekly, Sakura sighed in relief and massaged her head. Trae looked at his 'friend' with surprise  
  
"are you all right?"  
  
"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT, I'M A GUY!" she screamed, the boy standing in front of her raised an eyebrow  
  
"yes, you've been a male for the last nineteen years, unless I'm mistaken" Sakura growled  
  
"don't get smart with me boy"  
  
"what the hell has gotten into you Xan? Are you on some kind of medi-" he didn't finished his sentence because Sakura had run over to one of the shops and was staring into the window, there on the T.V was a report about the killings that was going on, and there was Xiaolang walking around the bodies, his expression blank, he turned over to where the T.V. crew was and snarled, then the transmition ended.  
  
"where is that?" Sakura asked pointing to the now blank screen. Trae shrugged  
  
"the next city over there saying were next in line for that crazy to come if someone doesn't stop him." Sakura glared at the boy when he said Xiaolang was crazy  
  
"don't ever say that again about Xiaolang or I'll rip off your head and shove it where the sun don't shine, got it kid?" Trae sighed and placed his hand to her forehead  
  
"I seriously think you should go home, your acting so weirdly"  
  
"shut up" Sakura muttered before turning back to the blank T.V. 'if were next then I have to find some way in which he will believe me... oh how will this work if I don't even have any magic?... what if I contacted the others? No... that wouldn't work, there's nothing I can do, arg I hate them all, why the hell did I have to die???' Sakura then realised that the Trae guy had said something  
  
"what?" the boy sighed  
  
"I said, do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"what about the money I owe you or whatever?" the boy shook his head  
  
"ill get it another time, you obviously need some help" the other boys who were still standing around nodded their heads in agreement, Sakura just shook her head in disgust  
  
"whatever"  
  
~*~  
  
there was nothing there, sure he felt the twinge of feeling that somehow Sakura wasn't dead, but that was absurd, he was just loosing his mind, there was no way she could be, he'd seen her die, and he hadn't done a thing about it, and now look what he was doing, killing people 'I'm such an idiot, but it help's it really does -oh yeah, well what would Sakura say about it if she say-' another part of his mind argued 'shut up, she wont ever know because she's dead and its all my fault - yep, it is your fault, everything is your fault, your nothing, and that THING is using you, do you realise that?- shut up, SHUT UP SHUT UP'  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
Shiienpo looked over at the boy that was talking to himself and smiled 'excellent, he is turning out to be very good in deed'  
  
"are you ready to move on boy?" the boy looked up and over at the THING and nodded his head, his eyes were wild looking and he ran a hand through his already messy hair, he stood up jerkily and began walking, ready to continue, the pain was coming back, that's what those voices were, when he was still and not doing anything then they came and argued, yelled told him that he could have done something, when he was killing they didn't come and so he needed to keep going, he couldn't handle the voices in his head, he just couldn't.  
  
Then the picture of her came, just flashes really like flashes of lightning, so quick yet so bright that it hurt.  
  
~when he first met her, how they had fought, how he despised her~  
  
~of his teaching her, in the woods, by themselves,~  
  
~holding her, when she was scared of the dark~  
  
~their first kiss, oh how sweet it had been~  
  
~of- "NO STOP IT, STOP IT! NO MORE"  
  
he knew the THING was looking at him strangely but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore, all he knew was that the THING wouldn't let him kill himself and he knew that the THING was holding something back, some kind of real power, he wasn't sure but he could feel it, some echo of what was really there underneath that black cloak of his.  
  
He caught the feeling again, that she was somewhere close by and it was taunting him, he hated it and once he found out where the feeling was coming from he'd kill it, destroy it, whatever he had to do to get rid of it forever, he hated what he had become and he knew that he could never let anything of Sakura see what he had become, NEVER!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry its so damn late but yeah, I have my reasons, oh Guess what woohooo my art work got put into the paper (news paper that is), I'm so good hehehehehe woohoo go me :D oh and sorry its short but im supposed to be studying (you bad people are making me stop studying, you all should be punished) mwhahahahaha (oh dear, im going crazy aahhhhhhh) 


	3. Pain, Loss

XIAOLANG- little wolf  
  
Chapter Two: Pain, loss  
  
She could some how feel his presence nearing where she and that boy Trae stood, she'd gotten to her 'home' and the boy had stayed the night thinking she was some how going to try and kill herself or something. Shaking her head Sakura stood beside the boy, in a park where she had no knowledge of and she was waiting, somehow she had to convince Xiaolang that she was Sakura before he killed her. 'this isn't going to work' her mind cried out, but Sakura shoved it to the side, if she didn't stop him killing people, then.. well she didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
"Xan, what are we doing here?" Sakura stopped herself from sneering, 'damn stupid body, arg!'  
  
"just shut up and you'll see, if I tell you to run then run, got it?" the boy just shook his head and sighed  
  
"I think I'll take you to the doctors, you must have eaten something weird, you even yelled at you mum! I-" Sakura blocked out the boys ramblings, the dark aura was coming closer, she could feel it, and with it came the feeling of foreboding, either she convinced Xiaolang that she was Sakura or he was going to kill her and there would be NO WAY for her to get her body back.  
  
'I wonder if I called Tomoyo and Mei Lin if they would believe me....probably not, I don't even believe me, we'll that doesn't really make sense, oh I know what I mean, my stupid brain has been clogged down by the fog of man-ness, stupid men, stupid body, stupid Cosette for doing this to me, stupid me for agreeing, stupid Ardru for killing me, stupid everyone, I hate this' Sakura was brought out of her self dwelling when she heard screaming and blasts going off. Sighing she concluded  
  
"here he comes"  
  
It took a while before a lone figure could be seen coming out of the dust that had settled after one of the buildings close to the park had mysteriously collapsed. Sakura waited, tensing her muscles, ready to get out of the way of any magical attack.  
  
"I think you should leave Trae" she said, not taking her eyes off of the slowly advancing figure. Trae looked at Sakura and shrugged  
  
"if you want to stay and get fried, go ahead, ill see you around...if you make it" and with that the boy ran in the opposite direction of the walking shadow.  
  
He looked different, way different and her heart almost broke at the sight of him, his hair was messy, as always but had a feral look to it, his clothes and skin was dirty, she could distinctly see dried blood splattered across his whole body, but what scared her the most was his eyes. Those beautiful amber orbs that she had so loved to just stare into were vacant, gleaming with an insanity that tore at her soul.  
  
"Xiaolang" the name was whispered along the breeze that carried over to the lone darkness, and she saw it stop in its tracks, its eyes directed now into her own, she had to stop herself from running over to him and kissing him 'I'm a guy now, that's how he sees me'  
  
"I no longer go by that name" his voice was a harsh sound, and it sent shovers down her spine  
  
"then what are you called now?" 'that's right, keep him talking, draw it out'  
  
Xiaolang studied the boy before him, strong looking, long black/blue hair, black eyes, 'a fighter' he grinned at this,' now I will have a challenge'  
  
"I am known as 'the reaper'" Sakura raised an eyebrow at that 'harvester? So you harvest peoples lives now do you Xiaolang, I don't think so!'  
  
"What of Sakura?" it was a long shot, but she knew if she could bring up her own name she could probably convince him that she was herself, he winced, and then glared at the boy  
  
"what of her?" he whispered, eyes hard as stone  
  
"I know her"  
  
"you mean knew her"  
  
"no..know her"  
  
she saw his puzzled look "you don't know she'd dead?" he asked, his voice taunting.  
  
"she's alive, she told me to tell you to stop" Xiaolang laughed  
  
"I don't know who you are but you have no idea what your talking about, she's dead, I SAW HER DIE! I know..I know" Sakura shifted positions, feeling slightly uncomfortable  
  
"do you remember that night when you first kissed her in the training room? What that felt like?" 'oh hell, I have no idea what I'm saying' Xiaolang growled  
  
"how do you? Were you..spying?" there was a strange glint in his eyes, and then he attacked, ferociously, grabbing Sakura's head in both his hands and bringing his knee up to her face and braking her nose quickly with a loud crunch. Sakura growled and kicked Xiaolang away from her, while slipping easily into a fighting stance, ready for his next attack, her eyes were watering and her nose bleeding profusely, but she didn't care, she had to make Xiaolang see that either she knew herself or that she was Sakura!  
  
He lunged at her again, this time trying for a round house kick, Sakura blocked it expertly, his attacks were wild and desperate, as if he was trying to get the fight done with quickly. Sakura right hooked Xiaolang in the face before sweeping his legs from under him  
  
"she wants you to STOP!" Sakura screamed out the last word, Xiaolang however didn't feel inclined to listen to this boy who seemed to know HIS Sakura a little too well. Gathering a substantial amount of magic he hurled it in the boys direction, Sakura only just getting out of the way of the powerful magic beam.  
  
"I don't know how you got out of the way, but you wont leave this park ALIVE!" then he rushed again at the tiering Sakura, 'this damned body needs to work out more' and she leapt to the side, dodging a sucker punch to the face and trying desperately to get Xiaolang back onto the ground to retreat a little. Xiaolang however had a different idea and threw a powerful magical blast at Sakura..at point blank range..a blinding pain shot through the body she was inhabiting and she fell backwards onto the ground, she remembered quite clearly that this kind of pain hurt worse then when she had died, this was at the hands of her love, he had hurt her.  
  
"Enjoy dieing alone." Xiaolang sneered before giving a vicious kick to the boys stomach before walking off in search of more victims, he oddly didn't feel the peace that killing brought to his tainted soul 'no...I don't have a soul.' Xiaolang didn't look back at the boy he had just fought, he never looked back.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiienpo watched the scene with mild fascination, something about the boy Xiaolang had been fighting was different, it was like the body was too big for the boy, but that didn't make sense whatsoever, shrugging his shoulders he smiled as the boy continued on his way, more destruction at his hands 'I think I might get my hands dirty, they need the exercise.'  
  
~*~  
  
Trae ran to the withering body of his friend, hands hovering panicky above the wound that was quickly spilling Xan's blood onto the ground.  
  
"stay with me man, we'll get you some help, just stay with me." Sakura didn't understand a word the boy was saying, the pain was ripping its way through her entire body, she couldn't believe something like this hurt so much, and then, the pain was leaving, as was her vision, its was becoming blissfully dark  
  
"I said stay with me Xan..XAN??? HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo stood there, under the only Sakura tree in the gardens at the Zaiozu Martial Arts School, visiting their friend  
  
"were so sorry Sakura, we tried, but he wouldn't listen to us, were just so sorry" Mei Lin said, as she placed a single white rose on the gravestone. Tomoyo smiled sadly as she traced the letters of her friends name  
  
Sakura 'Ying Fa' Kinomoto  
  
The only one of us to tame the wolf  
  
Until we meet again  
  
If they only knew how soon that would be, both girls sighed and took one last look at the cherry blossom tree before they headed back to the school, they had to continue on with their training, however this time they were training to stop Xiaolang before he destroyed the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So????? Oooh, didn't think I was going to end it so quickly did you? And see I updated quickly enough to satisfy you for some time, I have my chemistry exam tomorrow and one on Friday, after that I will be at the mercy of the computer, slaving away at finishing my fics before uni starts, that is if I get into it! Ok well have a great day everyone and don't forget to brush your hair with bubblegum :D 


	4. Hold it in your head

Disclaimer: I own fifty cents, and a CD, that's about it, oh and CLAMP owns CCS not me :D  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
By Sujakata  
  
AN/ whoa long time no update, ok hope you enjoy this information that's in this fic. It'll help you understand why Xiaolang is so damned messed up! Oh my gosh guess what my cousin gets to go to JAPAN how lucky is he? Oooh he so better send me some great anime things from anime central!  
  
IMPORTANT: if you want Mei Lin with someone then tell me..maybe I can bring the real Xan Lee back in, or have Trae???? Oooh there will be E&T and definitely S&S moments, (not yaoi) memories and such.  
  
XIAOLANG- little wolf  
  
Chapter Three: Hold it in your head  
  
The lights were way too bright and burned through her closed eyelids to sear themselves on her eyes, pictures came back to her, of cold, distant amber eyes, a sneering smirk and the harsh grating voice of the man she loved. Tears prickled at the corners of her closed eyes but she refused to let them fall, again she blamed the increased testosterone levels of the body she inhibited. She could hear lowered voices, a woman's annoying voice and a males. Sakura having enough of this slowly opened her eyes, all too mindful of the brightness of the room she was in. she grunted in pain and her eyes were blurry but the image soon came into focus. There stood her 'mother' and Trae, her weird 'friend.'  
  
"he's awake"  
  
"oh thank goodness your alright son" Sakura rolled her eyes at this woman, usually she wasn't this nasty to people, but this woman controlled the poor boys life to the max. "what were you thinking? Trying to fight that horrible evil man that has killed thousands" Sakura growled  
  
"watch what you say onna, he once was a close friend"  
  
"um, Xan, I've never seen him before, and I've been your friend on and off for your entire life" Sakura ignored Trae and pushed herself up off of the hospital bed, ever mindful of how much her midsection pained her, she felt the skin stretch slightly and assumed that it was stitches.  
  
"I've got a call to make, don't follow me" Sakura ran a shaking hand through her hair, 'I should have done this as soon as I came into this form.' Quickly going over to the pay phone she punched the machine hard enough for it to think that she had paid it the money and she dialled the number that she wanted. There were a few rings before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"hello, you have called the Zaiozu Martial Arts School in Hong Kong, this is Mou Tatsu speaking, how can I help you?" Sakura didn't speak for a while, it was so good to hear a familiar voice that she forgot to speak "..hello? is anyone there?"  
  
"oh gomen, I ah, need to speak to either Mei Lin Rae or Yelan Li please" there was silence for a moment  
  
"who is this?" it was still Mou and Sakura sighed  
  
"They call me Xan Lee, but I am actually Sakura Kinomoto inside this person, and hell I wouldn't believe me if I just heard that, but I need help and it concerns Xiaolang" again there was silence, and Sakura thought that maybe Mou had hung up and she just wouldn't allow herself to hear the beeping when a deep breath was heard on the other end.  
  
"if you are Sakura, then tell me something that only she would know" Sakura groaned, 'well, what should I know that no one else knows..'  
  
"Tomoyo has a habit of walking around naked in our dorm when no one else is in there, Mei Lin goes around pinching boys butts and then blames it on me, Xiaolang would then get all jealous and ask why I didn't pinch his butt, and you would sit there and laugh at me..I also saved you from Jin when we first met, but everyone at the school knows that." There was muffled talking on the other end of the phone and Sakura strained her hearing to listen to what was being said. Then there was another voice, stronger and much more sophisticated..Yelan Li.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura almost burst into tears at the sound of Xiaolang's mother.  
  
"yes, yes its me"  
  
"Alright, stay where you are, Mei Lin has got a lock down on where you are, we're coming" and then the phone went dead. Sakura confused as ever hung up the phone slowly and turned around, only to be bombarded with hugs from five females.  
  
"wha..how?" Fan Ren laughed and ruffled Sakura's black hair  
  
"teleportation spell silly" Sakura smiled and hugged them all back fiercely.  
  
"well..you've changed some" Tomoyo said taking a step back. Sakura blushed while Mou and Mei Lin laughed.  
  
"come, we will bring you back to Hong Kong with us, Eriol has undone his spell and told us what is going on, and-"  
  
"HEY, who are you people? Get away from Xan" all five women were pushed rudely away from Sakura who rolled and eyes and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yelan, Fan Ren, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Mou, this is Trae" Mei Lin growled and pushed the boy away from Sakura  
  
"don't go using you superior height to get your way baka, we were talking"  
  
"my what? Look girl shut up and get away from us" Mei Lin's eye twitched and she stepped menacingly forwards, Trae stood his ground, a little girl wasn't going to push him around  
  
"what did you say?"  
  
"are you deaf? Or just dumb I said get away from us you baka gaki" Mei Lin's eyes did this crazy thing and Sakura stood in front of Trae to protect the unsuspecting fool.  
  
"Mei Lin, calm down, lets just get out of here ok?" Sakura asked, using her male puppy dog eyes to get Mie Lin to back down.  
  
"ok Sakura, whatever you say"  
  
"HUH? Sakura? What? His name is Xan" all turned back to Trae and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Should we bring him with us, I mean, he's seen too much, and well, it would be better for Eriol to do the memory charm then us." Fan ren said, Yelan nodded her head with a thoughtful look.  
  
"but, I don't think we should use a memory charm, there is something about him, he may not have magic, but he is with Sakura for a reason, enough of this chatter though girls the sooner we get back to Hong Kong the faster we will be able to come up with something to help Sakura and Xiaolang"  
  
"Hong Kong?" Trae scratched his head, 'these people are crazy pizza, I have no idea what they are going on about' but before he could even ask them what they were on half of them disappeared.  
  
"Sakura?" Yelan asked as she just stood there.  
  
"no magic" Yelan had that oh look that people of her high standing get and held out a fine boned hand to her. Sakura took it then grabbed Trae's hand and all three of them disappeared a long with the two others that had waited for Sakura.  
  
XLittleWolf  
  
The reaper stopped short on what he was about to do, the child had watery green eyes 'just like Sakura' his breathing became irregular as he thought back to the boy he had fought, and what he had said what of Sakura?  
  
The reaper snarled and pulled the trembling boy closer to his face  
  
"I have no soul, understand?" his vice was but a whisper and the terrified child started to cry more. 'she was my soul'  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
Sakura smiled and pulled Xiaolang closer to her  
  
"guess what?" Xiaolang put on a thoughtful look and she giggled, her smile was just so bright and she looked so happy  
  
"hmm, you found a piece of chocolate?" Sakura shook her head her eyes alight with love "what about you just realised that you love me so much and you cant live without me?" Sakura pulled Xiaolang in for a small kiss  
  
"yes that too, but something else" he watched her, could feel her, she was just so happy she looked about ready to burst at the seams.  
  
"I.don't have a clue" Sakura sighed in disappointment, but that didn't last too long. She grinned as she lent forwards, her breath on Xiaolang's neck as she whispered the two words that would forever be ingrained in his mind.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
The Reaper looked back at the small boy, he couldn't kill him now, no, he couldn't kill another child for as long as he lived, all of them would now remind him of the child that he had lost, and he couldn't bare the thought of killing one that looked so much like Sakura, she was his soul. The Reaper threw the child away as if it were a piece of garbage and continued on to find others to mute the pain for him.  
  
He watched as the small humans ran from him, screaming, crying. They were feeling what was raging inside him like a never ending storm, and they would feel it for as long as he felt it. He would have killed himself as soon as Sakura had died, but for some reason the 'Thing' had forbidden him from doing that and he obeyed, he didn't know why he obeyed the 'Thing' but the power that emitted from him persuaded his mind and body not to destroy its own life, but the lives of others.  
  
The Reaper walked forwards and then stopped, he'd felt a pull on his magic, the familiar pink swirl with other colours wrapped around it had flashed in his mind for a second, and it brought immediate peace to his trouble mind, he'd felt his soul for a moment, but the peace was all consuming, and he stopped his rampaging to sit on the ground and let the peace over take his body. For the rest of the day The Reaper was once again Xiaolang Li.  
  
XLittleWolf  
  
Seven people mysteriously landed at the front gates of the Zaiozu Martial Arts School in Hong Kong, five female and two male, one of the males however fainted upon arrival and all present rolled their eyes. All turned their eyes to Mei Lin  
  
"nah uh, no way am I letting anything of mine touch him, lest of all my magic!" Tomoyo nudged the rough edged Chinese girl  
  
"oh come on Mei Lin, look at us, were all tired, don't let us think that your tired as well and cant lift a baka boy into the school" Mei Lin snorted and without using her magic slung the tall boy with burgundy hair over her shoulder  
  
"the things I do for all of you" she growled as all seven made their way inside to the school, Sakura was almost bouncing with excitement, she would see get to see her annoying brother again.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: They figure out what spell is needed for Sakura to go back into her body, we find out if her baby will come alive when her body does, and Xiaolang starts his journey home hoping to find his soul. Shiienpo becomes more dangerous. 


	5. Search for your Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I do however have a few hair ties and a little sailor moon key ring, if you would like either please let me know, it will be going to the highest bidder...hmmm lets start at about thirty dollars each..Australian.  
  
AN/ whoa Nelly, its been a long time and I'm sorry about how long its taken for me to just write a flippin chapter, and its not even that long, however its got what I said it would have in it and I hope that you all like it :D ok, well hopefully I get a new chapter out sooner, much much sooner.  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
sK- Sorry its taken so long to update  
  
lil-cherrie-blossom- well, I thought it was much more fun writing it this way, I hope that you enjoy it, I'm so glad that you like my fics, and I hope that you did well with your exams, I passed, but I'm not sure if I got into uni yet.  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen- hehehe, yes definitely S+S forever, well, here you go, another chapter  
  
(person who didn't give me a name)-ok, please forgive me for not updating sooner, but here you go, hopefully this will give you something to look forward to until I next update  
  
carol- you'll find out what happens to the baby in this chapter  
  
meliody- I'm glad that I made you laugh  
  
Kerochan- hehehe, *gives you a big hug back* thankyou, hahaha, I know its taken me for like forever to update, but I hope you enjoy this, ok, when I get a chance ill check out your new fic, yeah  
  
Little Wolf LOVER- oh my gosh, I cant believe that you read my fics, ahhh, yeah I'm dancing on a cloud, I love your fics, yeah, ok, well I hope that you like this new chapter, there will be definite S+S in the next chapter.  
  
Rainbow-dreamer- thankyou so much, well I thought that since Mei Lin and Tomoyo wouldn't act like that around everyone else it would be a great way to convince them that she is Sakura since she knows things others don't about their personality. Ok, well I'm glad someone still had faith in our loveable Xiaolang and that he could regain control over himself. I hope you like this chapter  
  
(another person who didn't sign their name)- I'm so so sorry that I didn't hurry, can you forgive me?  
  
Strawberrigurl- I don't think this is a cliffy, and I don't actually do it intentionally, so oops, ill try and not to do it, if I have then please forgive me and I'll try and not do it on the next chapter, though I'm not promising anything :D  
  
Azura Rosas- I'm sorry I made you cry, hopefully you'll laugh in some parts in this, and that you do get some hope :D I don't think there are really any sad parts in this chapter, but if there are then oops!  
  
rEd rOsEs- heres the update  
  
Sakura Rain- hahahaha, you crack me up, I know I hate my cousin.well not really, hahaha, ok well heres the update and yeah Sakura gets her body back *does a dance with you*  
  
Kawaii- CheryWolf- hahaha, I'm glad you like my fic, and that you liked the whole soul thing, I love that bit too.  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Luver4evr- I'm sorry I left you in suspense, here you go, some ficcy for you  
  
Aleris- hehehe, ok, well hopefully I don't forget to email you, if I do then I'm sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter  
  
Litwolf689- your welcome, though you don't have to thank me for updating, you could be all like HEY UPDATE YOU MORON! That's what I would be like mwhahaha, I'm so bad sometimes, and well heres the update, sorry it took so long.  
  
EcuaGirl- hehehe, I love your review, it makes me go all tingly inside, mwhahaha, no really I do, I think its one of the best.interesting chapter, well I hope this one is interesting as well :D  
  
Hoshi no Hate- hehehe, ok here it is and yes she was pregnant, see what happens to her baby :D  
  
4z- heres your update, sorry its not as soon as you probably would have liked  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel- yes he is yay, *does a little dance* its about time ehh  
  
GO BACK TO HARRY POTTER AND THE CIRCLE OF MAGIC- ok, um, when this fic is finished then I will go straight to that one, I'm sorry I'm taking so long, and I'm glad that someone likes my fic so much :D  
  
AND HERE WE HAVE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER FOR CHAPTER THREE (well four, it depends on how you look at it)  
  
Animefreak242- hehehe, you are so funny, and I love how you give me such long reviews, you make my day :D ok well yeah I know she finally called them, I mean duh! But she is rather dense, ok you'll definitely find out what happens to her baby in this chapter, so yeah *fingers crossed* though I hope people wont be too disappointed with what I did. Yeah, I'm glad you guessed that, but now that you have ill have to try and make it look like it was my idea *grins* but yes, I did bring that whole pregnant thing so that she could get Xiaolang back, since he already feels at peace around her, well with her aura and stuff. Ok, you'll find out what happens to Xan, and well, hopefully no one kills me about what I did. Then with the whole Xiaolang and his soul thing..you'll have to wait and see mwhahaha.  
  
  
  
By Sujakata  
  
XIAOLANG- little wolf  
  
Chapter four: Search for your Soul  
  
The reaper  
  
Having lived another day with a soul the dark creature that had once been Xiaolang Li lifted itself up from the ground and stretched its bunched muscles. 'I will find you, my soul, I know your out there, hiding from me...you will not escape me.' It turned its dark, empty amber eyes towards Hong Kong, that was where its journey had started and that was where it had felt its soul travelling to. Looking over at where the 'thing' stood watching it the reaper shuddered away, the power that pulsated around it was frightening at times.  
  
"come, let us continue reaper" the 'thing' said, a slow cruel smile lifting the corners of the beautiful and dangerous face of the 'thing'. The reaper shook his head  
  
"I will be with you later, I have something else to do right now." The 'things' smile disappeared and a hard look came over its features.  
  
"no, you will come" the reaper felt a wave of magic reach over and try and touch his mind, but it wouldn't allow it to consume him as he had let it when Sakura had died.  
  
"later" the reaper blocked off his mind by allowing his own dark, corrupted aura to encase it. The 'thing' growled and moved forwards but the reaper wouldn't allow it to keep up its movements. "I will be back, it will not take me long"  
  
"you promise reaper?"  
  
"promise"  
  
"you do realise that if you fail to come back, I will hunt you down"  
  
"hai"  
  
"very well, you have three days"  
  
"that's all I need" and so saying the reaper concentrated his magic to the place he had first felt strong feelings for Sakura, at his families summer home, with a slight flickering of magic he was gone from Japan and arrived just outside of the home. He could feel his soul much more clearly now, and he would get her back.  
  
XLittleWolf  
  
Sakura  
  
Yelan and the others all crowded around her and bombarded her with thousands of questions, half of which she couldn't answer.  
  
"where is Eriol? If we get this done sooner then I'll be able to confront Xiaolang" The others all nodded their head and Mei Lin threw Trae from her shoulder and onto the ground before taking her hand and pulling her quickly down the corridor. They passed many people that she knew, but she didn't say anything to them, for they wouldn't know who she was. As they were hurrying passed they almost tripped into Touya and had to sidestep him.  
  
"Oi, Mei Lin, whose the guy?" Mei Lin turned and ran backwards  
  
"your sister"  
  
"oh.matte"  
  
"cant, have to get her back into her body"  
  
"nani? Your crazy"  
  
"yeah I know"  
  
Touya shook his head and watched as four more of the females ran passed, two dragging another male between them, sighing and shaking his head he put his hands in his pocket and followed behind them at a slower pace.  
  
They reached Eriol's teaching room and burst through the doors, inside Eriol, Yue and a few other teachers stood around a fire that was burning pink and green, for the colours of Sakura and Xiaolang.  
  
"Ah, you must be Sakura inside there, finally, ok, we need the following things." Eriol then rummaged through his robes to find the sheet of paper. "Alright  
  
Magical residue from Xiaolang as he is now  
  
A hair and blood sample from the person you are now  
  
A hair and blood sample of you Sakura  
  
A hair and blood sample from your killer  
  
A hair and blood sample of Xiaolang  
  
Something green that you wore  
  
And Something pink that is of Xiaolang's"  
  
Sakura nodded her head, all of those would be easy, well except from the pink thing of Xiaolang's, 'does he own anything pink?'  
  
"would there be any complications if there was something wrong with my body?"  
  
Eriol thought for a moment but shook his head, 'there wouldn't be a problem unless she was pregnant, but nothing that would endanger her life, but the child may die once again, and Sakura would feel it die. No, nothing bad should happen.'  
  
"We'll go and get the things you need," Fan Ren said running back out of the room.  
  
"I fought with Xiaolang, and there should be his magical residue on me" Eriol raised an eyebrow but nodded his head and motioned for Yue to extract it.  
  
Yue moved slowly, gathering his magic around him and he moved over to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"where were you hit?" Sakura lifted up her top and showed the man before her her stomach, she looked down and saw the massive amount of stitches and shuddered, but thanked her lucky stars that this wasn't her body. Yue placed one hand over her stomach and his other palm facing the fire. Sakura could feel the energy and magical residue from the attack that Xiaolang used being sucked away from her, her breathing became unstable as she realised just how much was still inside her body, and the risk that she was taking.  
  
As her body was non magical it had stored the remaining magic inside her life stream, and so by taking out the magic it only allowed her maybe a few hours or so to live after this amount was taken. Yue must have realised this as well as he turned his face towards Sakura startled and now uncertain if he should continue. Sakura only nodded and closed her eyes, confident that the others would find all that was needed. The process complete Sakura staggered back slightly, feeling lethargic, and looked over to where the fire was still burning, though the colours were now tainted with a dark black cloud that was trying to consume all of the remaining colours. Sakura shivered and moved closer to the fire to do her part. Pulling out a few hairs from her head she placed them inside the fire and then took the pin that was handed to her and pricked her pointer finger. Allowing the blood to accumulate she turned her finger over and allowed a few drops to fall before she took her hand away from the burning flame.  
  
The colour of the fire now held dark red blood, and the black continued to grow stronger in the flame. Mei Lin and Tomoyo came running in with a hair from Sakura and a blood sample, as every person that was to learn here had to give these samples to have tests done on them and for spells that were very complicated if they were ever in danger. Sakura smiled sleepily at this and thanked the foresight of the teachers of this school. The both moved to the flame and placed what was needed and then Tomoyo produced from her pocket a small green bracelet that she had gotten from Xiaolang a few months ago. She could feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes but her stupid testosterone wouldn't allow it to fall. Eriol however quickly took the bracelet from Tomoyo before she could place it in  
  
"it not time for that now" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and stepped back over near the wall. The door banged open again and all inside the room turned to it, only to see Touya standing there, looking around the room with wide eyes.  
  
"what' going on here?"  
  
Mei Lin growled and threw her shoe at him  
  
"Shut up, were in the middle of something" Touya glared and rubbed his sore forehead and walked over to the opposite side of the room that Mei Lin was on.  
  
Next came in Yelan with the hair and blood samples of Ardru, her killer, Yelan moved quickly over and placed the samples inside the fire, the flame ate it up and the black grew, so that only a few wisps of green could be seen and a small portion of pink, the blood red was gathering in size as well, but that was being consumed by the black much more quickly. Fan Ren and Mou came in after that, Mou moved to the fire and placed the hair and blood samples in while Fan Ren pulled out a pink ribbon. All around her looked at the ribbon and then at Fan Ren  
  
"I don't think that's his Fan Ren" Eriol said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Fan Ren glared at him  
  
"yes it is, he stole it from Sakura just after she tried to save her brother and almost died, you know when Touya had a virus eating away at his magic and Sakura lay down next to him to help him out and Xiaolang went all skits and then he did so as well? Well after that he was still a little freakish and he went into Sakura's room and stole her pink ribbon and he always wore it inside his clothing." They all nodded their heads in understanding and Eriol threw in Sakura's green bracelet while just after that Fan Ren placed the pink ribbon into the fire.  
  
There seemed to be nothing happening for a moment but then Sakura could feel herself being torn from the body she was in and her soul went speeding into the now raging pink and green fire, all traced of black and red gone. The warmth enveloped her and she could see the white once again of Cosset's castle. The young girl was already there to meet with her.  
  
"you will be given back your body, my dear friend, as well as the life of your child, as the love for him is still in your heart and that of his fathers, bring back the little wolf to the pack where he belongs, and stay safe." Again Sakura was surrounded by white and she could feel herself speeding once again back to the real world where her body awaited her. The solid feeling returned and for a while everything was red and pulsating, and then she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, her child, their child, who was growing inside of her, and she saw his heart beat. Smiling she was then returned to the present and her eyes opened to be greeted by the many faces of her friends.  
  
"Hi" was all she could get out before she was swamped with hugs from everyone, well it was everyone until Touya barged through them, knocking most of them to the ground and he lifted her up into his arms ina bear hug  
  
"don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear? No more dieing" Sakura let her tears fall, thankful that she was back in her own body and could feel things normally.  
  
"I'll try" she whispered, all too glad to be able to feel magic again. "hey, what happened to the guy I was inhabiting?" there was silence after that question and Touya let go slightly  
  
"he was dead when you took over him, and he is dead now that you left him"  
  
"oh" However Sakura didn't feel as sad as she thought she would, maybe it was because she had been that boy, even for a moment and knew of his life and how its was so caged and controlled, and she was actually happy that now he could be free. Sighing she stood up slowly, noticing that her body was fully restored and fully functional. "how is this possible? I thought I would have been decomposing or something?" the others around her all got these sheepish looks  
  
"well, you were, but, your fine now, the magic took care of that" Eriol grinned, Sakura shuddered.  
  
"did I look..bad?"  
  
"oh no, it was only the early stages, however, I would not like to do that again" Mei Lin stated, holding her nose. Sakura laughed, liking the feeling of being alive and knowing that Xiaolang's and her child would be fine.  
  
"do you know where he is?" Sakura asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"his magic has changed and we cant get a fixed reading on it." Yelan said, her face not betraying her feelings. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her magic to leave her freely in search of her love. 'There,' she gasped  
  
"he's here, and he's headed straight for us, he must know I'm alive" Sakura smiled brightly "he's coming home" The others however didn't feel as Sakura did, they had watched from the news what he had done and all those people he had killed and they feared that maybe they might not be able to save Xiaolang and that he might in a fit of grief kill his Sakura.  
  
XLittleWolf  
  
Shiienpo snarled once the Reaper had left, he knew what it had felt and he didn't like the idea that that little cherry blossom was back. He would have to follow him, and make sure that if she was alive again that she was killed almost instantly. He couldn't have some child ruining his plans for destroying the world. Turning back to where he had seen a child walking around Shiienpo materialised in front of it and smirked, realising that it was the green eyed child the reaper had thrown away.  
  
"Die, child and know that you were nothing" and so saying Shiienpo gripped the child's neck in his hands and squeezed, staring the child straight in the eyes until its life force left it. Then throwing it aside just as the reaper had done he smiled viciously. 'I am coming reaper, and I will have you back.' And then he was gone from Japan, following the magical residue that the reaper left behind back to China, and back to the summer house that the reaper had been to just half an house before.  
  
"I'm coming, and you cant hide" Laughing Shiienpo started walking, his head turning side to side as if he could see the black markings of the reapers magic and he followed the trail, his destination the same at the reapers..Sakura.  
  
XLittleWolf  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Letting Go

Amy- this is the last Fanfiction that Ryoko Subaru did before she died a few months ago. She asked me to put this up and so I have. 

XIAOLANG- little wolf

Chapter five- letting go

Sakura

Sakura watched as they buried the boy of the boy she had inhabited and smiled, knowing that he was fully at rest now. The black aura of Xiaolang was coming closer to her and she could feel her skin pimple at the thought of seeing him again, of even holding him. She could feel her soul crying out for its other half. 

The others around her were nervous, she knew that they worried for her safety, that they were worried about what Xiaolang would do to her when he found her, but she was confident that she could return him to the pack. 

Licking her lips she quietly disengaged from the room where her family and friends were discussing backup plans in case she did not reform her love. 

The air washed over her newly reborn skin and she shivered, Eriol had told her that her body would be hypersensitive to everything for the first few days of recovery but that her body should go back to normal after that. Sakura turned watery green eyes towards the blackening sky, she wanted her little wolf back, and she wanted him safe. 

Reaper

"I'm coming soul, I'm coming for you, and I will consume you, take you, you are mine…MINE!" he was moving quickly through the streets of Hong Kong, his mind secure on the magical presence of his soul and he felt his blood singing with the desire for it. His last bit of Sakura was on earth and he would take it and kill those who sought to keep it from him. 

He knew that that 'thing' was following him; it was obvious that it would. He smirked at the thought of that 'thing' being predictable; if it decided to keep his soul from his reach then he would kill it too. His eyes flashed amber in the growing darkness.

He could see the building now, where everything had started. 

"Everything returns my soul, I am here." 

He slowed down and stopped just outside of the stone wall that separated him from his destination, his body moved like water, swiftly moving in the shadows, keeping as close to the wall as possible. His dulled eyes went wide at the sight that was before him as he moved passed the wall. 

"Sakura" he whispered, his voice loosing the harshness. She was beautiful, an almost exact image of Sakura, it only lacked the smile she always wore. His mind was almost taken in with the image until he was reminded viciously that SHE had DIED! Snarling he realised that this was not his soul, this was a magical image, someone was playing a cruel joke on him. He would not take it, he would not have someone defile his soul like that, make a shoddy image of her. NO!!! He would destroy it, and he would destroy everything else that was near it.

It noticed him then, the abomination. It smiled in exactness, its cheeks flushed, it moved forward hesitantly, it smelled like her and he hated it, hated the reminder that he had not been strong enough to save her. He moved quickly, quicker then he had ever before so that he was standing right before it, the image of her was too alike, it made his already broken heart hurt and he snarled at it. 

Hands gripping her neck, he watched her claw at him, his hands were too strong for it though and he smiled in satisfaction, it would die as she had, the image like its counterpart how ironic he mussed. Green eyes watered and he leaned in closer to hear what it was trying to say to him.

"B...baby" her voice whispered brokenly and he let go immediately, his hands falling limply to his side as she fell to the ground. 

"What did you say?" he snarled kneeling beside the choking thing. Her eyes were always amazing and who ever had created this thing had been spot on with her brilliant eyes. 

"Xiaolang…I-I'm pregnant…that…that was our s-secret." She whispered. He felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him and he stumbled backwards his eyes never leaving her face. 

"No, I wont believe it, she must have told someone else! Who created you? I'll kill them, she died, I watched her DIE!" he was screaming now, his pain coming back to him and rushing through his brain making his eyesight turn red and his ears heard only the pounding of his heart. 

Then it cleared away as he felt the soft, small hands on his shoulders and her sweet aura surrounded him like a blanket, he collapsed against her crying, letting go of his pain, of the anger her had held, of the horror he had inflicted upon the world, he let it all go. 

"Sa-Sakura?" he questioned in a broken voice and he looked up, his eyes no longer dull but bright amber, his gaze questioning. 

"Hai my little wolf, it is me." She took a breath and her hand cupped his tear stained cheek "you came back" she whispered and she lowered his head and gave him a gentle and loving kiss. He knew then that she was real, that this was his Sakura, he could feel her, smell her, see her, taste her…this was his soul.

"And so did you" he replied his arms cradling her form to his body, moulding them together so familiarly. 

They stayed that way for a long time, they did not notice the crowd of anxious family members or the tears that flowed freely from them as they sighed in relief at the knowledge that Xiaolang was back, that their little wolf had returned to the pack. 

"MWHUHUHAHA" Xiaolang closed his eyes tightly hoping that he could block out the voice, block out the memories that came with that 'thing' Sakura stepped away from Xiaolang, her green eyes turning on the dark figure that was laughing at them all.

"Ah reaper, I do think that you intended to break our promise." Xiaolang stepped out in front of Sakura, his eyes flashing angrily. His mind may have been a whirlwind of chaos but one thing was clear. This 'thing' was what had killed his Sakura, and so in return this 'thing' must die. 

Closing his eyes Xiaolang felt all his pain and anger, his tears his broken heart, everything that was dark he felt it and he pulled at it, everything that he had let go of, everything that he had just shed tears over on his Sakura he pulled back. Then on top of his suffering he pulled at his love, his peace, and his life. He felt it rumbling inside of him, felt his body vibrate with the power that was inside of him and with one finale look at the being that had imprisoned him that had almost made him go insane, he pushed these feelings on it. 

Sakura held him close as he collapsed back against her, his energy spent and he turned his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He heard the scream, heard the yells, felt that 'things' power diminish and vaguely he thought 'that wasn't as impressive as it should have been.' He laughed tiredly, 'but it feels good for it to be done with quickly.' 

He smiled into Sakura and then allowed himself to be overcome by the comforting darkness. 

Several Months Later

"So what are you going to name Him?" Mei Lin asked as she held Trae's hand tightly in her own. Xiaolang shrugged as he leaned back into the large overstuffed loveseat and pulled a big-bellied Sakura against his chest. 

"He will be called Xan Lee."

~Xlw~

Ryoko Subaru: well there you have it, the END, I'd like to thank all my reviewers who put up with my never updating and rather bad spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyway I hope that you liked how this ended even if it is short. I love you all. I'll see you when I do my other fics! 


End file.
